Entre o ideal e o real
by RokudaimesWaifu
Summary: Agora em carreira solo, a cantora pop Haruno Sakura conseguiu alcançar popularidade e sucesso. Mas ela também precisa lidar com os aspectos negativos de ser uma estrela da música. A chegada de um novo guarda-costas pode deixar essa experiência mais interessante. KakaSaku. Modern AU. Idol!Sakura. Bodyguard!Kakashi.
1. Queria muito te ver hoje

Hey! De todas as ideias pra fics KakaSaku que eu tenho, essa é a que mais tive inspiração. Vou experimentar pela primeira vez escrever um slow burn. Ela é ambientada no Japão, mas teremos referências tanto de JPOP como KPOP. Tem todos os clichês e tropes do gênero, graças às horas assistidas de dramas asiáticos, documentários sobre a vida dos idols e fotos dos guarda-costas mais sexy dos meus artistas favoritos (haha).

Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

**Queria muito te ver hoje**

A performance de despedida do single terminava e assim mais um ciclo se fechava. Sakura, deixava o palco sob aplausos dos fãs enquanto limpava o papel picado e estrelas metálicas dos cabelos. Andando pelos corredores por trás do palco ela ainda escutava os fãs chamando pelo seu nome. O rosto de Sakura já doía de tanto sorrir.

"Parabéns, Sakura! Você foi demais!" Shizune, que a aguardava junto a Raido, seu guarda-costas pessoal, estava assistindo à apresentação pelos monitores que ficavam nos bastidores, a elogiou e abraçou cada com os olhos marejados.

Ela não celebrava só a apresentação, mas porque podia sentir o gosto de ter todos os singles lançados naquele ano no topo por semanas. Ela tinha iniciado sua carreira solo há um ano, por isso já tinha uma base de fãs da época que fazia parte do grupo Kunoichi, mas agora solo conquistou uma popularidade significativa e seu nome se tornou algo grande no cenário.

Para Sakura, ter assinado um contrato aos 15 anos fez com que ela amadurecesse pessoalmente assim como profissionalmente. E ela e suas antigas companheiras, Ino, Hinata e Tenten, trabalharam duro por esse sonho. Saíram da cidade onde viviam, Konoha, onde sempre cantaram e dançaram juntas, para a capital do país. Lá, fizeram audições e conseguiram entrar em uma das empresas que mais crescia no ramo. Treinaram desde os 11 anos até finalmente debutarem. O sucesso foi brando, os números não eram expressivos, mas elas nunca se deixaram abalar. Até que perceberam que seus gostos e objetivos futuros tinham mudado e decidiram terminar as atividades do grupo e cada uma seguiu com sua carreira.

Passando próximo a um monitor de tv ela viu os melhores momentos da apresentação, enquanto rolavam os créditos finais do show. Orgulhosa de si, estava sim, como Shizune havia dito, _demais_. Deu tudo de si neste ano que marcava 10 anos desde que ela havia se mudado pra capital e agora colhia os frutos.

Entrando no camarim, ainda rindo e celebrando com Shizune, depois de cumprimentar e agradecer os bailarinos que haviam se apresentado com ela, Sakura foi até o espelho mais próximo conferir se a maquiagem ainda estava ok. Depois sentou-se no sofá, tirando as botas de salto alto cheias de glitter, que caiam um pouco toda vez que ela colocava. Sakura depois pegou o celular e abriu as mensagens de texto.

Uma era da mãe orgulhosíssima que tinha acabado de ver a filha ao vivo em rede nacional. As outras eram das ex-parceiras de grupo; Hinata, que agora trabalhava como atriz; Tenten como DJ e coreógrafa e Ino como modelo. Ela digitou um agradecimento em todas as mensagens e Ino quase um segundo depois respondeu.

_E não esquece que hoje é a comemoração do meu aniversário e do outro idiota! Não atrasa!_

Três meses trabalhando sem parar. Nessa manhã, ao acordar, Sakura só imaginava a hora que iria finalmente voltar ra casa e dormir até a tarde do dia seguinte. Mas a euforia do momento fez com que ela banisse complematente esse desejo e tratou logo de responder a amiga.

_Claro que não! O único dia que todos vão estar disponíveis, não vou perder. ^^_

Logo depois uma mensagem de Naruto apareceu, com uma foto do mesmo fazendo um sinal de vitória e também lembrando ela da reunião que fariam pra comemorar oo aniversário dele e de Ino. Como nos dias exatos a maioria deles estariam ocupados, acharam melhor escolher um dia entre as duas datas e celebrarem. Ela logo respondeu-o.

_Sim! Ino acabou de me lembrar. Todos os meninos vão?_

Ela se referia a Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke, membros da banda que Naruto fazia parte. Todos se conheciam desde que eram trainees da mesma agência, e nos últimos anos ficaram mais amigos. Quando as raras folgas aconteciam, eles se reuniam para fazer algo juntos e jogar conversa fora. Mas na verdade, ela queria saber se exatamente um deles iria.

_Sim, Sasuke está aqui e vai. ;P Nos vemos em meia hora!_

Sakura corou. Pra um ser tão desatento como Naruto perceber o que ela na verdade pretendia dizer, ela deveria treinar mais a arte da sutileza.

Após mudarem para a capital Sakura e conhecer Sasuke e os outros meninos, ela na hora desenvolveu uma paixão pelo garoto ‒ assim como muitas das outras meninas que treinavam com eles na escola de artes. Entretanto, uma das regras da agência era clara: absolutamente sem namoros. Alguns davam uma escapada e alguns beijos por aí, mas nunca passava disso. Ter um relacionamento? Significava multa na hora e possível expulsão. Todos ali sabiam muito bem disso e estavam dispostos a pagar esse preço e poderem alcançar seus objetivos.

Embora a beleza e o talento enorme dele chamasse a atenção de todas, nunca se soube se Sasuke já tinha ficado com alguma das garotas da escola de artes ou fora de lá. Nem mesmo Naruto, que era considerado o mais próximo à ele sabia dizer. Tempos depois quase todas as meninas seguiram em frente ao conhecerem outros garotos. Sakura também tentou (beijando um garoto aqui e ali e até saindo algumas vezes com Kiba no ano anterior), mas ela nunca se libertou da paixão que sentia. Até hoje as mãos dela suavam sempre que Sasuke falava com ela. Mesmo tentando se manter natural, ela gaguejava uma palavra ou duas quando conversavam. Ela sabia que ele estava a par dos sentimentos dela, mas ele sempre agia como se não soubesse.

E nunca, nunca demonstrou interesse algum.

Ela se achava sim uma idiota por continuar gostando dele por tanto tempo, por isso tentava só deixar de lado e focar nos apectos mais importantes da vida dela. Como o trabalho e as amigas.

"Você não vai sair hoje? Vá logo se trocar." Disse Shizune, fazendo Sakura voltar a si e até aonde estava.

"Você não vai com a gente, Shizune?", perguntou à fiel assistente dela.

"Hoje não, pois... eu tenho um encontro!", ela afirmou num tom vitorioso.

"Uhhhh!", exclamou Sakura. "E quem é?"

"Ah... eu conheci ele em um aplicativo e já saímos duas vezes...", ela informou meio sem graça, "Ele é médico e o mais importante, solteiro!"

Elas gargalharam. Shizune não tinha muita sorte com namorados.

"Então quero ouvir tudo sobre esse hot date amanhã. Mas por favor, depois do meio-dia." Sakura riu, felizmente tinha o dia seguinte de folga.

* * *

Sakura se levantou e foi se trocar. Felizmente a maquiagem pós apresentação ainda estava intacta. Decidiu deixar o cabelo solto, tirando-o do rabo de cavalo alto, mas deixou as extensões que faziam o comprimento dele chegar até o meio das costas. Tinha trazido na bolsa um vestido extra pro evento a seguir. Não queria sair depois com o jeans detonado, moleton e boné que havia vestido para vir até o estúdio de tv. Ainda mais por causa da pessoa que ela ia ver.

Dez minutos depois já estava pronta pra sair. A única peça que havia mantido de quando chegou eram os tênis favoritos que combinavam com qualquer uma das suas roupas. Também colocou um casaco bege sobre o vestido, era outubro, e o outono já havia começado.

Shizune fechou as malas com o figurino e saiu para lembrar Raido do destino dela. Ele já tinha toda a agenda semanal de Sakura e estava sempre junto delas, mas Shizune sempre zelosa, costumava checar as informações novamente. Juntas as duas mulheres e o segurança caminharam até a saída do estúdio. Enquanto ia embora, se despediu de alguns dos outros artistas que ainda estavam ali. Elas caminharam até o estacionamento no subsolo, onde ficava a SUV prata que a levava para todos os cantos da cidade.

Ele pôs a mala e a outras bolsas no porta-malas e Shizune abriu a porta de trás para Sakura e ela entrarem. Ali naquele ponto, os fãs não tinham acesso, mas Sakura sabia que na hora que o carro deixasse o estacionamento, flashes e possíveis gritos iria encontrá-la. Ela não se importava, admirava a presença dos fãs nos locais que passava e sempre tentava ser simpática com todos. A única presença que ela não gostava era dos paparazzi. Pois muitos deles não respeitavam o espaço e nem mesmo os corpos dos artistas, tentando tirar fotos de todas as maneiras. Felizmente Raido era bem treinados e evitava esse tipo de situação.

Após fechar o porta-malas, Raido tomou suas posição no assento do motorista, o veículo partiu em direção à saída. Shizune ia desembarcar no caminho, pois ainda ia passar em casa pra depois ir ao seu encontro.

O estúdio de tv ficava numa área afastada. O carro deixou o prédio pelo fundos, um local bastante arborizado, que dava acesso à uma pequena rua que ia até a rodovia. Quando algumas pessoas paradas na saída do estacionamento conseguiram enxergá-la pelo vidro da frente, começaram a chamar pelo seu nome. Ela acenou, e vendo que eram fãs, e não os paparazzi, ela pediu a Raido que parasse o carro e baixou o vidro para falar com eles.

"Eu sabia que ela sairia por aqui! Não falei pra vocês!", disse uma garota com uma camisa coma foto de Sakura.

"Viu só, acreditem nela sempre!", comentou Sakura enquanto assinava um cd. As amigas da garota riram e agradeceram.

"Você estava perfeita hoje, Sakura-chan!"

"Volte logo com uma próxima música!"

"Obrigada! Espero não deixá-los esperando tanto!" Respondeu Sakura.

Depois de autografar cds e fotos, sorrir para as câmeras dos celulares e receber cartas e presentes, Sakura empilhou-os com cuidado no assento ao lado para abrir quando chegasse em casa. Era importante pra ela esse tipo de contato.

Seguindo em direção à cidade, a rodovia passava num ponto mais alto. Dali Sakura podia observar as luzes do prédios a distância. Às vezes, nesses momentos de abstração, ela não acreditava que estava ali, cantando pra milhares de pessoas que a admiravam e torciam por ela.

Ela e Shizune conversaram sobre o que iam fazer no seu dia de folga.

"Espero nem ir pra casa depois desse encontro." Sussurou Shizune esperando que Raido não ouvisse. E Sakura abafou o riso.

"Vou ficar em casa amanhã, lendo alguma coisa, dar uma folga também pro Raido, não é?", ela levantou a voz quando o mencionou;

"Positivo.", respondeu o guarda-costas no volante.

Foi quando seu celular vibrou. Ela o desbloqueou ao ver que um número desconhecido havia enviado uma mensagem.

_Oi. Queria muito te ver hoje. Você vai estar em casa?_

Julgando que era um engano Sakura deletou a mensagem e seguiu olhando pela janela.

Quinze minutos depois, Shizune se despediu e desembarcou. Em cinco chegariam no restaurante. Há meses todos não saíam em grupo! Seu coração já disparava só de pensar no que ia dizer quando visse uma certa pessoa.

* * *

Continua. 3


	2. Yakiniku

Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

**Yakiniku**

Sakura estava animada porque veria seus amigos e com o fim das promoções do single, ela podia voltar a comer normalmente sem seguir a rígida dieta. No entanto, ela tinha a sorte de ter acertado na loteria genética e seu biotipo não permitia que seu peso flutuasse demais. Ela podia ter sua cota de doces e frituras, suas comidas favoritas, e manter o peso.

Raido estacionou o SUV há alguns metros do restaurante e ambos desceram do carro. A rua estava vazia. Apesar de haverem vários estabelecimentos comerciais ao redor, a maioria estava fechado. Ir a alguns locais públicos estava se tornando uma tarefa um pouco mais complicada para ela. Ela antes chamava atenção quando seus fãs, a maioria adolescentes, estavam presentes. Alguns acenavam de longe ou se aproximavam pra um autógrafo ou foto. Agora, ela podia ser reconhecida por qualquer pessoa. Sem falar que o cabelo cor-de-rosa fazia ela se destacar entre a multidão ‒ apesar da cor se tornar mais popular desde que ela passou a aparecer em programas de tv toda a semana. Ainda assim, entrar nos locais sem ser notada era sempre um bônus. Esses fragmentos de como era ter uma vida normal e sem flashes era importante para ela manter a sanidade.

Eles subiram as escadas de pedra do restaurante. A recepcionista sorriu para eles, que retribuíram, e abriu a porta. Eles passaram direto pelo salão, seguindo outra funcionária do local.

Ela já havia estado nesse restaurante diversas vezes, era o favorito da maioria deles. Sakura olhou ao redor. O restaurante era enorme e possuía dois andares. Era aberto nos fundos onde via-se uma fonte bastante iluminada jorrando água. Flores e plantas naturais davam vida ao local. Olhando ao redor, muitas mesas do salão estavam ocupadas. Rapidamente o cheiro da fumaça que saía das grelhas e da comida invadiu as suas narinas. No centro do salão estava o bar. Ali, alguns assentos estavam vagos.

Passando por uma mesa onde estavam dois casais, os olhares dos rapazes fixaram-se nela, ela virou-se rapidamente, olhando para frente pra evitar qualquer tipo de confusão, mas até as garotas olharam pra ela e colocaram a mão na boca. Ela sorriu pra si mesma e seguiu.

A hostess os guiou até o final do restaurante, desviou para a direita e desceu alguns degraus onde ficavam mesas mais privadas, dentro de pequenas salas com paredes e portas de papel. A melhor era a sala no fundo que tinha vista e acesso à fonte. Sakura retirou os tênis pisando na parte de trás de cada um deles e deslizou a porta. Sorriu ao ver que as meninas e os rapazes já estavam lá, cada um já com uma caneca de cerveja. Raido deu uma verificada rápida ao redor, acenou com cabeça para Sakura e se dirigiu ao bar no centro do restaurante.

O grupo vibrou quando ela chegou e Kiba assobiou. Ela fez uma leve reverência se desculpando pelo atraso, Ino se levantou e a abraçou. Em seguida cumprimentou Naruto que a ergueu do chão num abraço.

"Sakura-chan! Que bom te ver! A performance de hoje foi maravilhosa!"

"Você estava inspirada!" Completou Tenten quando Sakura soltou Naruto e deu um abraço nela e depois em Hinata.

"Ah! Vocês assistiram? Obrigada, pessoal!" Ela corou levemente.

"Mas é claro!" Disse Naruto, imitando um dos passos da coreografia exageradamente e Sakura, rindo, deu um leve empurrão no ombro dele.

Ela se curvou levemente cumprimentando Neji e Shikamaru, que eram um pouco mais reservados, e riu quando seus olhos encontraram o de Kiba e ele deu um sorriso um tanto malicioso pra ela. Ele nunca mudava.

"Sakura, você está linda."

"Haha, obrigada, Kiba, você também."

"Eu faço o que eu posso." Ele respondeu erguendo a caneca pra ela.

Kiba era um conquistador. Muitas vezes tinha que ser refreado pelo empresário e pelo assistente dos meninos. Mas a verdade era que se ele nunca tivesse tomado a iniciativa no ano passado, talvez Sakura nunca teria saído com ele. Talvez sua virgindade ainda estivesse intacta. Mas os dois continuaram amigos. Confirmando pra si mesma que conseguia sair com alguém sem se apaixonar instantaneamente. Ambos sabiam que não buscavam nada sério e que aquilo não ia ‒ e nem poderia ‒ durar pelas questões de contrato.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, que estava na ponta da mesa, e à direita de Hinata, que conversava com seu primo Neji, sentado na sua frente. Kiba, na ponta oposta a Naruto, conversava com Ino, Tenten e Shikamaru. Naruto encheu uma caneca e passou para Sakura, que olhava através de uma porta lateral para o jardim ao redor da fonte como se procurasse algo, ou alguém.

Naruto falou com um sorriso, "Sasuke está ali, foi atender o telefone." E apontou pro companheiro de grupo que estava a alguns passos atrás da fonte. Ele viu Naruto e Sakura olhando pra ele e acenou enquanto segurava o telefone no ouvido com a outra mão.

Sakura sentiu o ar travar em seu peito e acenou de volta. Ele estava bonito como sempre, vestindo um jeans claro, com alguns rasgos, coturno e um tricô preto de manga longa.

"Vocês estão aqui há muito tempo?" Perguntou Sakura a Naruto.

"Não, chegamos 5 minutos antes de você." Ele respondeu, enquanto apoiava um pé na beira da mesa. Ela empurrou o pé dele de volta para o chão e ele a olhou indignado.

"Tenten, Hinata e eu já estávamos aqui." Afirmou Ino.

"Desculpem pelo atraso novamente, ainda tive que passar em outros locais saindo do estúdio." Sakura se desculpou novamente.

"Não esquenta, nós também ainda tivemos que esperar a Cinderela lá fora se arrumar." Naruto apontou com a cabeça pro companheiro de grupo que estava do lado de fora, que naquele momento vinha se juntar à eles.

"Eu demoraria menos se alguém deixasse as coisas arrumadas e não se misturassem com as minhas." Disse Sasuke secamente, olhando para Naruto. "Sakura." Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não fez menção de cumprimentá-la.

"Olá, Sasuke-kun." Ela sorriu. Ele sentou ao lado de um Naruto que o mirava com um olhar mortal e de frente para ela. Dali, Sakura podia até sentir o cheiro do perfume dele. Era como se os sentidos dela aguçassem quando se tratava dele. Ela forçou os olhos para o centro da mesa pra evitar ficar encarando-o.

Agora que todos já estavam lá e com suas bebidas, todos brindaram ao futuro e ao sucesso que dali pra frente só tendia a aumentar.

"KANPAI!" Disseram juntos batendo as canecas e esvaziando-as em seguida.

* * *

As conversas continuaram divididas em grupos menores. Sakura falava com Hinata.

"Nem acredito que a divulgação terminou e terei uma semana de folga." Ela ergueu os braços alongando-os e Hinata sorriu para ela.

"Queria poder dizer o mesmo sobre os dias livres. Já estou ensaiando pra um novo drama."

"Sério?" Sakura arregalou os olhos. "Qual a história? Quem vai ser seu par? Qual vai ser o seu papel?"

"Bom, vai se passar em uma faculdade, será gravado em outra cidade. O ator ainda não foi selecionado. Mas acho que eu posso dizer...", ela baixou a voz pra que apenas Sakura ouvisse, "Que eu serei a protagonista." Corou Hinata.

"Uau! Parabéns, Hinata-chan!" Sakura estava sinceramente feliz por ela. Era seu primeiro papel com protagonista. Ela com certeza se sairia muito bem. Hinata tinha a cara de heroína de dramas.

Todos falaram rapidamente sobre trabalho. Enquanto as garotas ainda não sabiam o que era causar um alvoroço nos locais que iam, (além de Sakura, que já estava começando a sentir), desde que os rapazes debutaram o sucesso foi estrondoso. Eles eram um dos grupos masculinos que mais vendia no país, apresentações internacionais já eram comuns na agenda deles. Depois, comentaram sobre o recesso de inverno, eles certamente deveriam viajar juntos esse ano, talvez esquiar em algum lugar próximo. Até que os cortes de carne e legumes chegaram e Sakura notou o quanto estava faminta, já que não comia desde que chegou no estudio de tv mais cedo. De estômago vazio, ela já estava na terceira caneca ‒ e logo começaria a ver dois Sasukes na sua frente. E seria trágico começar a fantasiar sobre isso agora.

Depois da refeição, eles cantaram parabéns para Ino e Naruto, deram seus presentes e cortaram um pequeno bolo. Continuaram bebendo e Sakura já se sentia alcoolizada, assim como todos os outros – alguns estavam corados enquanto outros tinham as pálpebras levemente caídas. Ino ria alto de qualquer coisa que diziam, a marca registrada de que ela estava bêbada. Hinata abraçava o braço de Sakura a todo momento e dizia que sentia falta dela. Naruto e Sasuke trocavam insultos e até Neji, que era sempre contido, gargalhava abertamente. Era um grupo divertido. Sakura até conseguiu esquecer por um momento a insegurança de estar perto de Sasuke e conversou com ele quase naturalmente quando ele entrou em um assunto em que ela e Naruto comentavam – só tropeçou nas próprias palavras uma vez. O que fez ela ganhar um polegar levantado e piscadelas de Ino quando ninguém estava olhando.

No meio da noite, Sakura pediu licença e se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

"Você já vai?", Kiba segurou o pulso dela fazendo beiço, quando ela passou por ele na ponta da mesa.

Sakura sorriu achando ele um tanto adorável. E agora que estava mais desinibida pegou na bochecha dele, que estava corada e quente. "Imagina! Eu volto já." E virou-se de costas, concentrando-se pra não cambalear. Ela saiu e deslizou a porta atrás dela sem saber que naquele momento, Sasuke estreitou os olhos para os dois.

Ela sentou nos degraus e calçou os tênis. Que bom que tinha escolhido eles ao invés de saltos.

Chegando ao bar no centro do restaurante, ela viu Raido conversando com os guarda-costas dos rapazes, que ela não tinha percebido ali quando chegaram e acenou para eles. Ao lado deles duas mulheres com roupas de escritório, bebiam e conversavam animadamente com eles, que como estavam trabalhando, seguravam seus refrigerantes e águas, e um homem sentado com um livro cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Ela franziu o cenho, pensando em quem iria a um bar para ler.

Passando por Raido, ela apontou para baixo da escada, "Vou ao toalete."

Como ele tinha visão do lugar todo, não havia necessidade de acompanhá-la até a porta do banheiro.

* * *

O homem com quem eles conversavam perdeu a atenção no livro e, discretamente, acompanhou-a com o olhar enquanto ela passava por entre as mesas e dobrou em um corredor. Hoje em dia muitas garotas tinham cabelo rosa, e curiosamente nesse ano, um número ainda maior parecia ter surgido. Porém aquela ali se destacava. E muito. Além do longo cabelo, exibia olhos verdes que se contrastavam, mas ao mesmo tempo se encaixavam perfeitamente com o tom do mesmo.

Voltando a atenção à conversa, ele se certificou que ninguém percebeu para onde ele tinha acabado de olhar. "Com quem você está trabalhando agora?" Perguntou a Raido.

"Ah. Ela é cantora. Excelente garota. O nome dela é Sakura."

"E você, não tá trabalhando com ninguém agora?" Indagou Kotetsu, um dos guarda-costas dos rapazes.

"Por enquanto não. Meus últimos clientes se aposentaram então estou aproveitando o tempo livre até o próximo." E mostrou a capa de um livro laranja.

"Err... você sempre teve interesses estranhos, amigão." Riu Raido, outra pessoa que naquela noite se perguntava quem fica com a cara num livro em um bar?

* * *

Após sair da cabine, Sakura pôs o celular na bancada e lavou as mãos. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e concentrou-se nos detalhes que agora estavam mais borrados graças ao álcool. Estava muito contente por estar ali com as pessoas que gostava, celebrando um momento incrível. Porém, o rosto de Sasuke apareceu em sua memória e ela suspirou fechando a torneira.

Por que? Por que ela tinha que gostar dele ainda? A vida dela seria tão perfeita com seu trabalho, planos e amigos, não fosse esse sentimento! Era como se ele fosse a última peça que faltava para ela ser 100% feliz.

Ela refletiu sobre o fato de que ela havia escolhido essa carreira. Que após o seu antigo grupo terminar e as meninas seguirem por outros caminhos, ela quis continuar cantando. E tinha sido a escolha certa, era imensamente feliz por isso. Mas...

E se ela tentasse a sorte de ficar com Sasuke? Mesmo que brevemente, assim como foi com Kiba, só pra _matar a vontade_ de saber como era? Aproveitando que estavam todos bebendo e juntar toda a coragem que tinha e chamá-lo pra fazer algo mais íntimo?

A diferença era que os sentimentos por ele eram muito fortes. Será que ela sofreria mais do que agora por não poderem ficar juntos pra valer? Depois de finalmente provar do sabor? Além disso, Sasuke era demasiado sensato e prudente, e mesmo contando com a probabilidade de ele um dia corresponder os sentimentos dela, seria quase impossível ele aceitar manter um relacionamento em segredo, correndo riscos todos os dias de ambos perderem seus contratos.

Ela sacudiu um pouco os cabelos e jogou sobre os ombros. Será que ela seria capaz de abrir mão da carreira caso ele dissesse sim?

* * *

Retornando ao local onde estavam os amigos, todos prestavam atenção em uma história que Kiba contava. Ela passou por trás das amigas e sentou-se. Até que percebeu que Sasuke olhava pra ela.

Sentindo-se valente, ela sustentou o olhar e desesperadamente pensou no que falar. _Anda, Sakura! Diz alguma coisa..._ Foi quando seu celular vibrou. Ela olhou a tela e viu um alerta de mensagem. Levantando a cabeça em seguida, ela abriu a boca, mas Sasuke agora também prestava atenção em Kiba. O momento perdido. Mordendo o lábio, ela olhou de volta para a tela e desbloqueou o aparelho. Ela franziu o cenho lendo o conteúdo.

"Alguém me mandou uma mensagem errada. De novo."

"Que mensagem?" Hinata entreouviu-a e se inclinou para olhar.

"Essa aqui." Sakura estendeu o aparelho.

_Oi. Queria muito te ver hoje. Você vai estar em casa?_

"Você vai responder? Avisando que é engano?"

"Não, vou deixar pra lá." E guardou o celular de volta na bolsa.

Ino percebeu que a sua caneca estava vazia, virando-a de cabeça pra baixo e balançando comicamente. "GARÇOM BONITO! Vem aqui!" Chamando o rapaz que atendia a mesa deles. Todos riram, inclusive Neji e Sasuke que balançaram a cabeça.

Mais cervejas chegaram. As conversas continuaram e Sakura não conseguiu mais nenhuma oportunidade de falar com Sasuke. _Maldito sentimento_, suspirou, que não deixava-a ter uma conversa natural com ele da mesma forma que falava com qualquer um dos garotos.

Quase 2 da manhã, o restaurante já estava fechando. Após pagarem a conta e deixarem gorjetas, todos se levantaram e caminharam até a saída. Naruto e Kiba sendo sustentados por Neji e Shikamaru. Sasuke com apenas um leve rubor no rosto seguia-os com as mãos nos bolsos. Sakura e Hinata também se usavam como suporte e Ino, ainda sentada após fechar o zíper das botas, ajustava os seios no decote. Tenten olhou pra ela fingindo espanto.

"O que é isso?"

Ino olhou pro decote e depois para Tenten. "São peitos." Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

"É, mas por que você tá colocando eles praticamente fora?" Tenten riu, enquanto Sakura e Hinata olhavam de uma pra outra.

"Sei lá, Ten. Vai que alguém aparece e pede o número-"

"Dos seus peitos?" Zombou Tenten.

"Aaahh, vai se catar!" Riu Ino junto com as outras duas. Sakura era esperta em nunca dar margem pras piadas da ex-companheira de grupo.

Ao lado delas agora, Raido fingia demência, tentando permanecer alheio à conversa sobre seios.

Todos se despediram quando chegaram na rua, agora deserta. Sakura abraçou todos, deixando Sasuke estrategicamente por último. Quando ele se aproximou dela, ela se preparou para aquele momento que raramente acontecia... E que foi como todos os anteriores: ele apenas tocou as costas dela com a mão direita e encostaram a lateral da cabeça, enquanto desejavam _boa noite_. Não havia aquele corpo-a-corpo igual como era com Naruto.

Sakura esperou que Raido trouxesse o carro, ela levaria as meninas em casa. Tenten e Hinata moravam no mesmo prédio, cada uma em seu apartamento, e Ino morava bem próximo às duas em bairros não tão distantes dali.

Ino sentou-se na frente, enquanto Sakura embarcou atrás, seguida de Hinata e Tenten.

"Tudo bem, Sakura-chan?" Perguntou Hinata se segurando novamente no braço dela, enquanto o carro partia. Logo atrás deles, Izumo e Kotetsu, os dois guarda-costas que acompanhavam os rapazes trouxeram dois carros e os 5 se dividiram e embarcaram. Eles moravam num mesmo prédio, o que facilitava o contato e o trabalho.

"Ahan, tudo bem" Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. A alegria que sentiu no início da noite esmaecendo aos poucos.

Hinata e Tenten desceram e após digitarem a senha do portão e entrarem no prédio, elas acenaram e eles partiram para a casa de Ino. Sakura deu um longo bocejo. Depois de 3 meses acordando cedo todos os dias, já passava da hora em que ela normalmente dormia, e o álcool não ajudava.

Ino virou-se pra ela. "Sakura, por que você não fica na minha casa hoje? Você já tá morrendo de sono e mora do outro lado da cidade. E além do mais eu também não trabalho amanhã. Nós podemos colocar a conversa em dia e ir às compras, hum?"

Ela considerou de verdade a proposta da amiga, olhando pra Raido pelo retrovisor, ele também parecia um tanto cansado.

Sentindo o humor melhorar de novo ela aceitou. "Tá bom. Eu sei que você não vive sem mim."

"Raido-san, pode levar ela de volta pra casa." Ino disse fechando a cara.

Sakura gargalhou no banco de trás.

* * *

"Raido-san, não precisa me acompanhar até lá em cima, pode ir pra casa." Disse Sakura, enquanto ela pegava das mãos dele sua malinha de figurinos que também tinha uma muda de roupas. Ele costumava acompanhá-la somente em apresentações e lugares com uma concentração grande de fãs. Ou quando fosse voltar tarde. Ela felizmente ainda podia fazer coisas do dia-a-dia, como compras ou ir aos ensaios sozinha.

"Ok, Sakura-san. Caso precise de alguma coisa, me ligue. Boa noite." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Boa noite, Ino-san."

Elas acenaram e entraram no prédio. Ele partiu em seguida.

"Acho que nós aguentamos beber mais uma cerveja." Disse Ino, cobrindo um bocejo com a mão, apoiada na parede enquanto esperavam pelo elevador.

Sakura pegou o celular do bolso do casaco e viu o horário. Já era quase 3:00. "Vamos ver, a primeira que dormir vai pagar o almoço de amanhã."

"Feito! Mas quem paga escolhe o lugar!"

Sakura sorriu e elas entraram no elevador. Ela se imaginou em casa, sozinha, olhando o pôster de Sasuke que mantinha escondido no armário se Ino não tivesse sugerido a festa do pijama improvisada.

Ino era realmente a sua salvadora aquela noite.

* * *

Continua.

Espero ter diferenciado bem as personalidades de cada um. Escrever vários personagens é hard. ^^'


	3. Um visitante inesperado

Eu reescrevi esse capítulo TRÊS, três vezes.

Como ele marca o ponto de ruptura dessa história, ficou um pouco longo então dividi em duas partes. O próximo sairá mais rápido. :)

Muito obrigada à todos que estão lendo e deixando seu comentários e feedbacks, vocês são demais!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

**Um visitante inesperado**

* * *

Ino queixou-se por Sakura ir embora no domingo de manhã. Estar com Ino era maravilhoso, mas ela também sentia falta de ficar no seu cantinho, cuidando de suas coisas (ou observando o poster de Sasuke que ela mantinha escondido na porta do armário).

Ino desceu com ela até o hall de entrada e a abraçou quando o táxi que ela havia pedido chegou, achou melhor não incomodar Raido no seu dia de folga. "Me avisa assim que você chegar em casa."

"Pode deixar." Disse Sakura enquanto a soltava.

"E vamos sair de novo essa semana!" Gritou Ino antes que ela fechasse a porta e Sakura riu, acenando pra ela.

Dentro do carro, Sakura buscou o celular que estava desde a tarde anterior na bolsa. Em meio as notificções, ela viu que tinham mensagens de sua mãe e logo respondeu-as, evitando levar uma bronca por demorar demais a responder. Ela se encostou no banco e observou o bairro. Como era domingo e não havia tanto movimento nas ruas, ela rápido estaria em casa.

No sábado, Sakura acordou primeiro e arregalou os olhos quando viu o abajur e relógio que não eram dela. Segundos depois lembrou que tinha dormido na casa de Ino. Ela virou-se de barriga pra cima e observou o teto. Ino permanecia imóvel ao lado dela, com sua máscara de dormir lilás onde se lia _super model_. O relógio marcava 9:50. _Uau, o mais tarde que acordei em MESES. _Pensou enquanto sorria.

Ela então começou a recordar da noite anterior, no yakiniku, em como havia se divertido. Como esses momentos com os amigos se tornaram mais raros depois que ela começou a carreira solo, ela os valorizava ainda mais… E em como Sasuke parecia ter saído direto dos seus sonhos e se materializado na sua frente. Bem vestido e cheiroso como sempre, reservado e misterioso, ele estava _delicioso_. Ela gemeu fechando os olhos, enquanto cobria o rosto com o cobertor lembrando dele ‒ do momento em que voltou à mesa e percebeu que ele estava olhando pra ela. Sakura imaginou se ele a observava quando ela não estava olhando pra ele ou algo diferente aconteceu na noite anterior. Será que foram os cabelos longos devido às extensões? Ou o vestido?

Ela imaginou o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento. Estaria ainda deitado, olhando pro teto como ela? Ou então já de pé, lembrando também da noite anterior com os amigos enquanto bebia um chá e contemplava a cidade pela janela? Esquecendo completamente da onde estava ela pensou em como seria acordar junto de Sasuke hoje. Lembrando-se do cheiro dele, ela continuou de olhos fechados e virou de lado, imaginando ele deitado atrás dela, passando o braço por cima da sua cintura e puxando-a pra perto, suspirando um bom dia em sua orelha. Ela encolheu os dedos dos pés, fantasiando ele beijando a sua nuca. Porém, um movimento ao lado dela a fez abrir os olhos e voltar à realidade.

Tirando a cabeça debaixo do lençol, ao invés de Sasuke, era Ino se espreguiçando quem estava ali.

"Já acordou, Testuda? Bom dia!" Ino disse num sorriso.

Suspirando, Sakura se sentou e murmurou de volta um bom dia pra amiga. Talvez fosse melhor continuar fantasiando sobre Sasuke quando ela estivesse sozinha em casa.

Depois de prepararem o café e mais tarde saírem pra almoçar num restaurante próximo, elas passaram o restante do sábado assistindo filmes antigos que já sabiam as histórias e falas, usando máscaras de hidratação no rosto e, estando junto com Ino, bebendo. Tudo o que elas adoravam fazer juntas. Quando o casal principal do filme começou a trocar beijos, Ino comentou que estava saindo com outro modelo da agência onde trabalhava. Sakura a encheu de perguntas, pois já que não poderia namorar, adorava ouvir as histórias amorosas das amigas. "Ainda estamos nos conhecendo... mas e você e o Kiba, huuum? Te vi pegando no rosto dele ontem! Ainda rola alguma coisa?" Ino perguntou, virando de frente para ela e cruzando as pernas, enquanto estavam sentadas no tapete da sala de frente pra tv, esquecendo completamente o filme.

Sakura sorriu e pôs a lata de cerveja no chão. "Não, aquilo foi só o álcool falando mais alto. O que aconteceu entre a gente já passou."

Ino repousou o queixo sobre a mão e apoiou o cotovelo sobre o joelho. "É chato você ainda ter essa cláusula no contrato que te impede de namorar. Eu sei que a Hinata também tem, mas a dela é mais amena. Não sei como vocês ainda conseguem."

"Eu evito pensar sobre isso, sabe? Em ter um relacionamento sério. Já que fui eu que escolhi continuar nesse caminho." Sakura deu de ombros. Ino sabia que ela ainda era apaixonada por Sasuke e esperava que algo acontecesse entre os dois, mas Sakura suspeitava que a amiga torcia por isso pra que então ela finalmente o superasse e seguisse em frente.

"O Sasuke bem que podia ser mais igual o Kiba e se aventurar também..." Comentou Ino, olhando de volta pra TV. Sakura suspirou e permaneceu em silêncio, dando um gole na cerveja.

"Aposto que ele deve ser virgem."

A bebida desceu pelo lugar errado e Sakura engasgou, tossindo enquanto Ino começou a dar tapinhas nas costas dela. Voltando a respirar com uma expressão de choque no rosto, Sakura olhou para a amiga.

"Você esperou eu beber pra dizer isso, não é?"

"Talvez." Ino sorriu, batendo os cílios.

* * *

Trinta minutos depois, Sakura chegou na entrada do seu prédio. O motorista tirou a malinha do carro e ela o agradeceu. Ela digitou a senha de entrada, e a porta de vidro deslizou para a direita, fechando-se alguns segundos depois dela passar. Assim como o prédio das meninas, no dela não havia porteiros, o que era bastante comum hoje em dia.

Sakura entrou no elevador e pressionou o botão do seu andar. Depois digitou uma mensagem para Ino, dizendo que já tinha chegado.

Ela ouviu o _ding _do elevador. Esperou que a porta se abrisse e saiu. Sem salto alto e com a roda da mala de figurinos sem fazer nenhum ruído, ela foi tomada pelo silêncio no corredor extenso. Em cada andar, deveriam ter uns 20 apartamentos. Todos tinham um padrão pequeno, o que para ela era perfeito, já que vivia sozinha. Morava ali há mais de um ano e conhecia alguns dos vizinhos mais próximos.

Chegando na sua porta, ela pôs a chave na fechadura e girou-a. Então algo estranho aconteceu: a chave não se mexeu.

Achando que tinha usado a chave errada, Sakura tentou outra, mas viu que a primeira era mesmo a certa. Ela tentou girá-la mais uma vez, e a chave continuava parada. Respirando fundo, ela pôs o cabelo atrás da orelha e então tentou a maçaneta. Ao puxá-la para baixo, a porta se abriu.

Sakura franziu o cenho. Não tinha deixado a porta aberta, era impossível. Forçando a memória, ela lembrou que quando saiu de casa, havia _sim _trancado. Com o coração começando a bater mais rápido, ela empurrou a porta, que se abriu lentamente até encostar na parede de trás.

Deixando a mala do lado de fora, ela entrou em casa sem nem tirar os sapatos, segurando o celular sobre o peito.

Foi quando seus joelhos de repente cederam, e ela caiu no chão, levando a mão à boca.

Shizune ainda estava de roupão, jogada no sofá da sua casa. Enquanto lia o jornal, ela pôs os pés em cima da mesa de centro e tomou um gole do chá. Como ela adorava os domingos em que não precisaria acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Pensou em falar com Sakura, mas não quis atrapalhar o final de semana dela. Amanhã ela ligaria pra falar do seu encontro.

Seu celular tocou e ela viu _Haruno Sakura,_ junto com um emoji de uma flor de cerejeira ao lado, chamando. Se esticando para pegar o aparelho em cima da mesa, ela atendeu. "Nossa, eu estava pensando em você agora mes-"

"Ah... Shizune-san?"

Shizune rapidamente colocou os pés no chão e estreitou as costas. Aquela não era a voz de Sakura.

"Quem está falando?"

"Meu nome é Mariko, sou vizinha da Sakura-chan. Acho melhor você vir aqui. Tipo, agora."

"Por que? O que aconteceu?" Shizune perguntou, enquanto tentava tirar o roupão e jogar um casaco por cima do pijama.

"Ela está bem, estou aqui com ela. Mas aconteceu um problema aqui no apartamento dela e ela pediu que eu te ligasse primeiro. "

Shizune suspirou menos tensa. "OK, ok, estou indo agora mesmo." E pegou a bolsa e as chaves do carro, batendo a porta atrás dela ao sair.

* * *

Sakura não conseguia acreditar nos seus olhos.

Qualquer pessoa que ali passasse iria ver a cena e pensar que ela era só uma pessoa bagunceira. Mas não. Apesar de detestar tarefas domésticas, ela se esforçava ao máximo para deixar o ambiente sempre limpo e organizado. Porém seu apartamento estava parcialmente revirado. Roupas, papéis e objetos da decoração estavam espalhados pelo quarto-e-sala.

"Não pode ser, eu... fui roubada". Sussurrou Sakura, tirando a mão da boca.

Sentindo um suor frio escorrer na testa, ela olhou na direção do closet e viu um pedaço de papel. Levantando-se com dificuldade ela caminhou até a porta e viu o pôster com o rosto de Sasuke rasgado a meio. Ela se abaixou e pegou as duas partes, juntando-as como se isso fosse uni-las novamente. Ela sabia que era impossível. Nem mesmo ver a imagem dele ali naquele momento fazia ela se sentir um pouco melhor.

Olhando ao seu redor, algumas roupas estavam remexidas dentro das gavetas, como se alguém procurasse algo. Um porta-retratos com uma foto dela com Ino, Tenten e Hinata estava no chão. Ela se abaixou para pegar. Felizmente o vidro não estava quebrado.

Percebendo a porta do banheiro entreaberta ela se aproximou. Ignorando todas as normas de segurança que tinha aprendido - afinal o culpado poderia ainda estar lá - ela foi até a porta e inclinou a cabeça para olhar ali dentro. Poucas coisas estavam fora do lugar. Pelo visto o invasor não procurava nada ali: por sorte o colar que havia ganhado de seu pai aos 15 anos estava ainda em cima do balcão. O ladrão não deve nem ter notado a joia.

Voltando ao quarto/sala, ela levantou o violão e encostou-o na parede, juntou mais algumas roupas e pôs em cima da cama, sem nem ao menos ter noção do que estava fazendo. Ela só queria tirar as coisas do chão. Ela juntou alguns papéis importantes e contratos da gravadora e pôs sobre a mesa de centro. Naquela bagunça ela não tinha como saber o que tinha sido levado. As coisas mais caras que tinha ali eram sua TV que continuava sob a cômoda e seu laptop.

_Meu laptop!_ Pensou Sakura arregalando os olhos. Ela caminhou com passos largos até a cozinha, lembrando que o tinha deixado pendurado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha dentro da pasta onde o carregava. Pelo peso ela deu um suspiro de alívio e abriu o zíper. Ele ainda estava lá dentro, intacto.

Correndo os olhos do interior da pasta para toda aquela desorganização, Sakura franziu o cenho. Como pode alguém ter entrado no seu apartamento e deixado as coisas de maior valor. E sem mesmo terem arrombado a porta. Será que procuravam algo específico? Ela não guardava dinheiro em casa. Estava tudo no banco, assim sua mãe podia ter algum controle do que ela gastava. Poderia ser alguém que ela conhecia?

Sentindo um repentino enjoo por imaginar alguém com más intenções dentro da sua casa, seu lar, onde ela se sentia segura e confortável, Sakura voltou ao cômodo maior e sentou-se no sofá, ainda olhando ao redor. Ela nunca havia passado por nada disso. Sempre se sentiu bastante segura em casa. Mesmo sendo um bairro no subúrbio, onde na sua grande maioria viviam famílias e pessoas mais velhas, à noite as ruas ficavam desertas quando os comércios fechavam. Mas ela nunca teve medo ou receio de sair sozinha, o que fazia muitas vezes, escondendo o cabelo com um chapéu e usando óculos, para evitar chamar atenção.

Foi quando alguém chamou seu nome.

"Sakura? Você está aí?" Ela ouviu a voz da vizinha do lado. Sakura lembrou que havia deixado a mala no corredor e a porta aberta. "Eu vi a porta aberta e... Sakura! O que aconteceu?" Ela entrou e olhou ao redor, e então caminhou até Sakura boquiaberta.

"Eu… acho que alguém entrou aqui enquanto eu estava fora." Respondeu Sakura com a voz baixa.

"Kami, que situação…, mas está tudo bem com você? Você viu alguém?" Perguntou a vizinha, Mariko, com as mãos no rosto olhando o redor do apartamento

"Não, não. Eu cheguei ainda pouco e... encontrei tudo assim."

"Eu moro aqui há três anos e nunca soube de nada parecido. Levaram alguma coisa?" Mariko era uns 5 anos mais velha que ela. Trabalhava nas proximidades e era a pessoa com quem Sakura mais falava no prédio.

"Não senti falta de nada até agora." Ela respondeu. Falar isso em voz alta confirmava ainda mais a estranheza da situação.

A vizinha saiu do apartamento para buscar a mala que continuava no corredor e trancar a porta. Então parou novamente na frente dela. "Precisamos ligar para a polícia, Sakura. Se você foi roubada, ainda pode dar tempo de recuperar suas coisas."

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, levantou e pegou o celular que havia deixado em cima da cama. Então o desbloqueou, mas continuou estática, olhando para a tela. Foi quando num vislumbre ela se lembrou da mensagem de um número desconhecido que havia recebido na sexta à noite. Abrindo as mensagens ela releu o conteúdo.

_Oi. Queria muito te ver hoje. Você vai estar em casa?_

Ela sentiu um frio no estômago. Será que isso teria alguma coisa a ver? Como teriam o seu número? Felizmente ela não havia apagado as mensagens e o número poderia ser investigado.

"Se quiser eu ligo pra você." Ofereceu Mariko, depois de ver Sakura parada, encarando a tela do celular.

"Shizune."

"Ahn?"

"A-ainda não ligue pra polícia, ligue pra Shizune primeiro. Por favor, Mariko-chan." Sakura de repente lembrou. Em um dos treinamentos de segurança da que recebeu da agência, um deles foi que, não se tratando de emergências ou casos de vida ou morte, ela deveria evitar chamar a polícia por ora, a fim de evitar qualquer transtorno, como ir à delegacia sozinha, ser fotografada entrando numa viatura ou vazamento de informações.

* * *

Minutos depois Shizune ligou, avisando que já estava subindo. Algo que ela fazia sempre que ia buscá-la, e nem mesmo nessa situação, ela não perdeu o hábito.

Shizune entrou e seu queixo caiu ao ver o estado do local. Ela olhou para Sakura e se ajoelhou na frente dela. "Sakura! O que aconteceu? Você estava em casa?"

Sakura segurava uma xícara de chá que a vizinha havia preparado. Enquanto ela girava o objeto nos dedos, explicou para Shizune o que tinha acontecido desde o momento que se despediram após saírem do estúdio de tv até a hora em que chegou em casa. Mariko contou como a encontrou e como um fato desses não havia acontecido durante os anos em que ela morava ali. Shizune engolia em seco e olhava de uma para a outra enquanto falavam. Ela estava feliz e bastante aliviada por Sakura estar bem, ela tinha um apreço enorme pela garota, as duas tinham desenvolvido um companheirismo que ia além das relações de trabalho. Shizune realmente se importava com o que acontecia com ela.

Mas um pensamento repentino a fez congelar no lugar onde estava sentada. Como ela iria dar a notícia para a chefe dela, a empresária de Sakura, e informar o acontecido? A mulher com certeza teria um ataque do tipo em que coisas iriam voar pelo recinto.

Deixando essa obrigação por último na sua lista, Shizune pegou o celular.

"Vou ligar para Raido vir para cá agora ficar com você. Mariko-san, muito obrigada pela sua ajuda." Shizune inclinou o corpo pra frente para agradecê-la. "Vou contatar um detetive que nos ajuda em casos mais sérios. Só espero que ele me atenda hoje."

Sakura nunca tinha visto Shizune tão apreensiva. A ficha começava a cair de que uma mudança inevitável aconteceria a partir daquele momento.

* * *

**Continua!**


	4. Aquele domingo

Ha! Estou de volta!  
Dessa vez juntei dois capítulos em um, pra compensar a falta de atualizações. ^^'  
Quis postar logo, então passou só por duas revisões.  
Enjoy!

* * *

04

Aquele domingo

* * *

O alarme de Kakashi soou pela terceira vez naquela manhã. Ele estendeu o braço até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e sem nem abrir os olhos ele o desligou e sentou na cama. Depois de sempre desligá-lo e voltar a dormir, dessa vez ele levantou. Ele esfregou o rosto e olhou pela fresta entre as cortinas da janela. O sol mal tinha nascido naquela manhã de domingo. Ele então rapidamente se levantou pra sua corrida diária.

Após se vestir, ele alongou os músculos e comeu a última banana que estava em cima da bancada enquanto olhava a tela do celular, se havia recebido alguma mensagem importante. Não havia nada.

Deixando seu prédio, ele notou que o dia estava mais frio que o normal. Ele fechou o zíper do moletom até o final e pôs o capuz sobre o cabelo prateado. Pisando nas folhas avermelhadas caídas no chão, ele acelerou o passo e desceu a escadaria que levava até à margem do rio. Nessa manhã não havia mais ninguém ali, o que pra ele era sempre um bônus.

Enquanto corria, ele pensava nos planos do que faria no dia. Talvez cozinhar, regar as plantas e ler na varanda? Não… Talvez algo bem diferente, tipo ler, porém sob uma árvore? Ele suspirou. De repente suas atividades favoritas não pareciam mais tão atraentes.

Às 7 já estava de volta. Dentro do elevador puxou o celular do bolso frontal do agasalho. Nenhuma notificação. Ele entrou em casa, tirou as roupas molhadas de suor e entrou no banho. Debaixo do spray de água quente, ele pensou ter ouvido um alerta de mensagem. Ele pôs a cabeça para fora do box, enxugou malmente a mão na toalha pendurada e pegou o aparelho que já estava úmido devido ao vapor do banheiro.

Nenhuma mensagem. Agora ele já estava começando a ouvir coisas. Ele suspirou e voltou ao banho. Enquanto a água escorria pelo seu corpo, ele lembrou da sexta à noite, da saída com os amigos que não via há tempos. A quantidade de cerveja foi tamanha que ele não havia levantado na manhã anterior pra correr, nem teve vontade de cozinhar e pediu comida em casa. Ele não fazia ideia de que estava tão fraco para o álcool. Ele deu um leve sorriso, foi uma quebra e tanto na sua vida metódica. Na sexta ele sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de sair de casa, como se não aguentasse mais ficar confinado ali. Kakashi talvez ligasse para eles novamente. Mesmo relutante, ele sentiu que precisava de ares novos.

Terminado o banho, ele então enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi até a cozinha ligar a máquina de arroz e o fogo da chaleira para preparar o chá e a sopa de miso. Minutos depois segurava a xícara fumegante nas mãos enquanto olhava pela janela do apartamento uma cidade que acordava aos poucos no domingo de manhã.

Ele ouviu o som anunciando que o arroz estava pronto. Ele tirou a toalha, e vestiu uma calça moletom, optando por ficar sem camisa. Depois de se servir em uma tigela, ele quebrou um ovo em cima dos grãos quentes e comeu sem pressa. Ele então serviu a sopa em outro recipiente e abriu a porta de vidro que dava para a pequena varanda do apartamento e sentou-se com seu livro. A manhã fria dava lugar a uma temperatura mais amena agora com os raios de sol. Ele detestava o calor do verão e apreciava cada segundo daquela estação. Do seu andar, ele observou o vento balançando as árvores ao redor do rio. O laranja tomava conta das folhas, preparadas para cair.

Ele olhou para o celular em cima da mesa uma última vez e então voltou ao livro. Assim que tivesse um trabalho novo com certeza ligariam, ao invés de enviarem uma simples mensagem de texto.

* * *

Sakura continuava ali, sentada no sofá. Ela havia dado alguns goles no chá e agora segurava a xícara com o líquido já frio. Girando-a em seus dedos, ela observou Shizune e Raido, que havia chegado há alguns minutos. O rosto de Shizune quase sem cor e Raido com os lábios tão pressionados que formavam uma linha. E além disso, ambos pareciam ter saído de casa sem nem notar o que estavam vestindo.

Raido estava de um jeito que Sakura nunca havia visto. Seu cabelo estava despenteado e suas roupas amassadas, como se tivesse vestido a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente. Ele sempre estava impecável em seus ternos de trabalho. A notícia o assustou da mesma forma que Shizune, que pelo visto ainda não havia percebido que estava de pijamas.

Não aguentando mais olhar para a expressão aflita dos dois, ela se levantou e levou a xícara até a cozinha, passando por Raido no caminho. Ele tentou dar um sorriso pra ela, mas a tensão em seu rosto só o deixou ter um tipo de espasmo labial. Ela pegou no ombro dele e seguiu até o cômodo.

A cozinha estava intacta, como se o invasor não tivesse passado por ali. Ela deixou a xícara sobre a mesa de dois lugares e continuou segurando-a. Preferiu não tocar em nada ali, ela dizia pra si que era pra ajudar na investigação, mas analisando seus sentimentos uma nova sensação surgia, um certo nojo de saber que tocaram em suas coisas. Ela sentia-se quase violada.

Ela fez uma careta e começou a sentir náusea. Foi quando escutou os cochichos de Raido e Shizune na sala. Ignorando o enjoo, ela apurou os ouvidos e pôde distinguir a conversa. Eles não estavam sendo tão cuidadosos.

"... ainda não entrei em contato com ela, vamos fazer isso só quando estivermos com tudo sob controle." Disse Shizune.

"_Vamos_?"

"_Sim_, _senhor_! Eu não vou dar a notícia sozinha!" Exclamou Shizune ainda num sussurro.

"Sempai... eu sinto até meu pescoço sendo apertado…" Respondeu Raido.

"Acho que isso seria até melhor do que perdermos nossos empregos."

Sakura pegou a xícara e atirou-a no chão, fazendo ela se espatifar e derramar todo o resto de chá. Aquele nojo de repente se transformou numa raiva inexplicável. Raido e Shizune apareceram em milésimos de segundos.

"Sakura! O que foi?", perguntou Shizune, tentando se aproximar sem pisar nos cacos de porcelana.

Sakura olhou de um pra outro e inventou uma desculpa. "Não foi nada… eu só deixei a xícara cair."

"Eu limpo tudo," ofereceu Raido, "Voltem pra sala, o investigador já deve estar chegando."

* * *

O interfone tocou e Shizune pressionou o botão do viva-voz para falar com o detetive Shiranui que havia chegado. Ela liberou a entrada e logo depois ele tocava a campainha do apartamento. Raido abriu a porta e logo estavam na presença de um homem alto, com cabelos castanhos que chegavam até o queixo. Ele usava um casaco azul marinho e tinha as duas mãos nos bolsos. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o palito de dentes que trazia na boca.

"Com licença." Ele disse ao entrar na sala, que agora parecia ainda menor com 4 adultos. Ele não esboçou reação ao averiguar o local, como se já tivesse visto muitas cenas do tipo. Shizune que estava em pé na frente de Sakura se adiantou e se curvou, cumprimentando-o.

"Genma-san, muito obrigada por vir tão depressa."

"Ah, Shizune," ele retribuiu o cumprimento, "Por sorte eu estava saindo da delegacia no momento em que você ligou." Ele tinha a voz grave e falava sossegadamente.

"Aceita beber alguma coisa?"

"Aceito sim, um café. Mas antes," Ele bocejou, "Podem me esclarecer o que aconteceu?"

"Acho melhor a Sakura contar," Respondeu Shizune. "Esse é o detetive Shiranui Genma."

Shizune se afastou e Sakura, agora mais calma, o cumprimentou curvando o corpo. "Haruno Sakura. É um prazer, detetive Shiranui. Obrigada por sua ajuda." Ao estreitar o corpo, Sakura viu que ele estava com a boca entreaberta, deixando o palito na sua boca cair.

"Ah, só estou fazendo meu trabalho, Sak-, Haruno-san." Ele coçou a têmpora e sorriu desconcertado.

As duas sobrancelhas dela se ergueram e ela esboçou um leve sorriso. Ele a tinha reconhecido. Sakura achou curioso ele saber quem ela era.

Ele deu uma leve tossida e recobrou a postura de quando havia chegado. "Pode me narrar o que aconteceu?"

Raido também se aproximou para ouvi-la. Ela continuou de pé e refez os passos do momento em que havia chegado.

Shizune, que havia ido até a cozinha, voltou com o café e Genma então perguntou qual era a relação dos dois com Sakura e onde estavam no fim de semana. Ambos prontamente responderam sem mostrar nervosismo.

"Hum", Genma concordava com a cabeça a cada resposta. "Alguma outra pessoa tem a chave do seu apartamento? Alguém que já tenha se hospedado aqui, por exemplo?" Perguntou.

Sakura franziu o cenho. "Não, somente eu. Nem mesmo Shizune tem."

"E você sentiu falta de alguma coisa?"

"Até agora não. Não tenho muitas coisas de valor a não ser um computador e umas duas joias."

"E onde eles estão?"

"A-acho que todos aqui." Ela então mostrou onde todos estavam. "Eu achei bem estranho, quem entraria aqui, não levaria nada e ainda deixaria uma mensagem no meu celular?"

Nisso, Raido que estava no canto encostado na parede descruzou os braços enquanto Shizune e Genma franziram o cenho. "Que mensagem?" Perguntou o detetive.

"Eu tinha esquecido até agora, mas na sexta à noite, quando eu estava saindo do estúdio de tv e depois no yakiniku eu recebi essas mensagens." Então mostrou-as para os três.

Com o silêncio que se fez na sala, Sakura podia ouvir a vizinha de cima mandando o filho comer mais.

"Por favor, me encaminhe essas mensagens juntamente com o número do remetente." Genma quebrou o silêncio e passou pra ela um cartão com seu número.

Sakura assentiu e rapidamente as enviou.

"Vou verificar as câmeras de segurança se descobrimos alguma coisa. A perícia já está chegando. Haruno-san," Genma voltou-se para ela, "Essas mensagens podem ter alguma ligação ou não, mas por via das dúvidas recomendo que você não fique aqui sozinha." Genma depois virou para Shizune e Raido, de costas para ela, e disse com certa cautela. "Seria até _melhor _se ela não ficasse aqui, pelo menos por enquanto."

Os dois homens e a mulher trocaram olhares. Algo passou entre os três e Shizune assentiu com a cabeça, depois foi até ela.

"Vamos arrumar suas coisas, Sakura. Você vai pra minha casa."

* * *

A perícia chegou, fez o registro da cena e coletou amostras. O rapaz e a mulher usavam roupas normais, sem indicações que trabalhavam para a polícia. Como o apartamento era pequeno, o trabalho foi rápido. Enquanto eles finalizavam, Genma olhou ao redor, Sakura e Shizune arrumavam algumas roupas na mala. Ele se aproximou de Raido e baixou a voz.

"Oe, Raido. Cara, eu tenho só uma suspeita, mas preciso te alertar."

Raido também olhou ao redor e se aproximou. "O que foi?"

Genma suspirou. "Quem fez isso... pode ser alguém conhecido. Por enquanto, não é bom deixá-la sozinha. E também não confiem em qualquer um."

Uma gota de suor escorreu do rosto do guarda-costas. "Eu suspeitei daquelas mensagens, mas não imagino alguém do círculo da Sakura que tenha sido capaz disso." Ele suspirou. "Mas tudo bem, ficarei de olho."

* * *

Após a liberação da perícia, Shizune ajudou Sakura a fazer as malas. Conseguiram terminar em 15 minutos. Ela não teria ensaios ou outros compromissos durante a semana, só o básico era necessário. A arrumação completa do lugar ficaria pra depois.

Raido pegou as duas malas e caminhou para o corredor, seguido por Genma e Shizune. Sakura deu uma última olhada no seu apartamento, deu um leve suspiro e saiu atrás deles, trancando a porta e dando uma cópia da chave na mão do detetive.

"Eu vou com vocês até o estacionamento." Ele pigarreou, e os quatro entraram no elevador até o subsolo. A SUV estava lá, parada em sua vaga de costume. Shizune e Sakura agradeceram Genma mais uma vez.

"Me ligue caso lembre de alguma coisa ou se você receber qualquer outra mensagem suspeita. A qualquer hora."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso para ele. Ele corou e olhou para o lado.

Genma então abriu a porta do carro para elas. Raido e ele trocaram um aceno de cabeça e assim os três partiram para casa de Shizune.

* * *

Shizune abriu a porta e Sakura entrou logo depois dela, retirando os sapatos e deixando no hall. Ela então observou o apartamento, era bem maior que o seu. A sala e a cozinha ficavam no mesmo cômodo, divididas por um longo balcão, dois quartos e uma varanda. Diferente do quarto e sala de Sakura, onde ela secava as roupas no meio da cozinha.

Raido levou as suas coisas até o quarto de hóspedes e então voltou para a companhia delas. Geralmente ele se despedia após deixá-las em seus destinos, mas era evidente que nesse momento ele também queria estar presente.

Sakura estava calada desde que saíram do seu prédio. Depois do susto, surpresa, nojo, raiva, e incredulidade, ela não sabia mais como se sentir naquele momento.

Acostumada a ficar sozinha para pensar, ela então pediu licença e foi até o quarto em que ela ficaria. Shizune se encostou na parede do corredor e perguntou se ela tinha alguma preferência em comida, que ela poderia pedir o que quisesse.

"Você pode escolher." E deu um sorriso fraco pra Shizune, enquanto encostava a porta devagar até fechá-la.

Ela se escorou na porta e olhou pela janela do quarto sem realmente ver o que tinha além dela. Ali, no meio daqueles móveis que não eram seus, num quarto que não era o seu ela sentiu ainda mais o peso do que havia acontecido, e como ela era impotente diante de tudo isso. Ela não sentia vontade de chorar, afinal nada havia acontecido a ela e agora estava tudo bem. O que a fez se dar conta de mais uma coisa: já não chorava mais com tanta facilidade. Uma prova de que estava amadurecendo cada vez mais.

Além disso, o detetive Genma parecia ser muito competente e com certeza resolveria o caso. Ela voltaria a sua rotina e o cara seria pego. Decidida a não pensar mais nisso, ela pôs as malas sobre a cama e começou a tirar suas roupas de dentro e colocá-las no armário.

Depois pegou seus cosméticos e levou até o banheiro adjacente. Shizune tinha mesmo um lugar muito bom, afinal até o quarto de hóspedes tinha uma banheira. Depois de organizar tudo, ela pensou em tomar um banho. Talvez aquilo a ajudasse a relaxar.

Já dentro da banheira quente, ela pegou o celular. A ansiedade bateu quando ela viu que havia algumas mensagens, mas felizmente nenhuma era de um número desconhecido, apenas das amigas e da mãe. Como ela havia sido instruída por Shizune a não divulgar nada, ela não comentou nem com Ino sobre o acontecido.

Após respondê-las, ela se recostou na banheira, pôs os fones de ouvido e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar.

A música era enérgica e ela mexia os dedos dos pés submersos no mesmo ritmo. Quando então, Sakura abriu os olhos. Ela havia escutado um grito? Ela tirou um dos fones e se ergueu um pouco, aprumando o ouvido. Não ouviu mais nada. Vai ver ainda era o estresse após a invasão ou essas batidas no fundo das músicas que fazem parecer que o som veio de fora. Deitando-se novamente na banheira ela conseguiu aproveitar o momento é descansar.

Na sala, Raido e Shizune estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá, tensos como dois adolescentes levando uma bronca da mãe. Mas dessa vez pelo viva-voz do telefone. A empresária de Sakura, Tsunade, conseguia ser assustadora até mesmo quando não estava presente.

* * *

Após um almoço quieto, já que agora eram Raido e Shizune que não falavam nada enquanto comiam, Sakura juntou as mãos e agradeceu pela comida. Shizune havia pedido tempurá, seu prato favorito.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Sakura. Eles levantaram a cabeça e se entreolharam depois de olharem para ela. "Já conheço esses olhares. Se vocês forem esconder alguma coisa de mim-". Ela então se calou quando foi interrompida pela melodia da campainha.

Ela olhou para o guarda-costas e assistente que agora pareciam que iam vomitar.

"Vocês estão esperando alguém?" Indagou Sakura.

"Na verdade, esperávamos que não." Afirmou Raido, puxando a gola da camisa, enquanto Shizune ia até a porta. Ela checou a pequena tela de segurança pra ver quem era o visitante, mas da posição que Sakura estava na mesa, não pôde ver quem era. Só perceber que o rosto de Shizune perdeu a cor. Ela apertou o botão para liberar a entrada e então olhou para eles.

"Tsunade-sama está aqui."

* * *

Tsunade havia chegado parecendo mais alta do que de costume, mesmo depois de tirar os saltos e entrar no apartamento. A presença dela em seu terno branco, bolsa cara e cabelo impecável, a faziam destoar imediatamente daquela realidade.

Raido e Shizune prontamente inclinaram o corpo pra frente 90 graus se desculpando com a chefe. Mas a expressão de Tsunade no momento não era de fúria. A empresária passou pelos dois e imediatamente caminhou em direção à Sakura, largando a bolsa de couro em cima da mesa e abraçando-a.

A jovem arregalou os olhos, enquanto Raido e Shizune as observavam boquiabertos. Tsunade soltou-a rapidamente, mas ainda segurava seus ombros. "Fico muito feliz por estar bem, Sakura." Sua expressão era dura, mas seus olhos demonstravam afeição por ela. Sakura sorriu. Ela nunca tinha visto a empresária abraçar alguém, e não imaginava que Tsunade se preocuparia a esse ponto com ela, aparecendo logo depois de saber do ocorrido. Ela era uma mulher muito ocupada.

"Obrigada, Tsunade-sama. Estou bem melhor agora."

Raido e Shizune respiraram aliviados por não terem que lidar com a ira da chefe, mas por pouquíssimo tempo, ela logo recobrou a postura austera e os dois engoliram em seco.

"Raido! Shizune! Vamos discutir agora mesmo o que vai ser feito daqui em diante com relação a segurança da Sakura." Exclamou Tsunade.

"C-claro, Tsunade-sama." Shizune prontamente apontou a poltrona para que ela se sentasse, e Raido foi buscar uma xícara de café na cozinha. Sakura olhava pra elas e para o corredor, na dúvida se deveria ficar ou não. Até que viu a assistente olhando-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas, indicando a poltrona com os olhos e ela prontamente se sentou de frente para Tsunade.

Raido pôs o café na frente da chefe, que logo o pegou e deu um gole, manchando a borda da xícara com seu batom vermelho. Quando ela finalmente baixou a xícara, os 3 prenderam a respiração.

Tsunade pôs os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, fechou os olhos e pôs os dedos nas têmporas. "O detetive Shiranui já me passou os pormenores do caso e eu estou _abismada_. Parece raro, mas acontece até de fãs invadirem as casas de alguns artistas, mas não... na nossa... agência!" Ela pontuou cada palavra olhando de um por um, que logo baixaram a cabeça. "Em anos isso nunca, _nunca_ aconteceu!"

Sakura estremeceu quando ela terminou. Ela sabia que a visita seria acompanhada de um sermão, mas achava que Tsunade não estava sendo nada razoável, que iria acabar punindo-os sem justificativa. Quando então, a voz dela de repente se suavizou, "Eu sei que vocês não tiveram culpa nisso,"

Os 3 que estavam calados com as cabeças abaixadas levantaram-nas sem acreditar nessa última parte.

"Mas também deveriam _os três_ estar sempre precavidos para evitar essa situação! Especialmente o senhor Raido! Kami, eu assustei meia-dúzia de investidores no almoço em que eu estava quando soube e tive que correr de lá!" Ela prosseguiu, recobrando a voz severa e Sakura começou a analisar as mãos em seu colo.

"Se é o que preocupa vocês, não, vocês não serão punidos. Mas Shizune e Raido passarão novamente pelo treinamento de segurança,"

Uma tonelada parecia ter sido tirada das costas dos dois. Sakura percebeu, ficando aliviada também. Pelo visto, Tsunade parecia ter um pouco de bom senso, afinal?

"E Sakura, você vai passar por mudanças drásticas a partir de agora."

_Uh-oh_. Foi cedo demais pra se animar.

Estreitando os olhos para ela, Tsunade anunciou. "Você jamais irá pôr os pés naquele muquifo. Vai se mudar para um local mais seguro, com vigilância 24 horas. Providenciarei tudo hoje mesmo e avisarei Shizune quando você puder se mudar. Enquanto isso você vai ficar hospedada aqui com os dois que não vão tirar os olhos de você nem por um minuto."

Sakura abria a boca pra falar, sem emitir som algum. Parecia um peixe fora d'água tentando respirar.

"E além disso, assim que você estiver instalada, terá mais um guarda-costas que vai acompanhá-la aonde você for, seguindo cada passo que você der."

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura engoliu em seco e levantou-se, finalmente recuperando a voz. Ela tentou articular da forma mais educada possível. "Isso não é um tanto, ahn, extremo?"

"Não vou permitir que você corra mais riscos."

Tsunade concluiu, levantando-se também, sem olhar pra ela. Pegou sua bolsa e caminhou em direção à porta. "Essa é minha palavra final, Sakura."

* * *

Raido acompanhou Tsunade até seu carro, estacionado na frente do prédio. Seu motorista rapidamente saiu para abrir a porta para ela.

Antes de entrar, Tsunade parou na calçada e olhou séria para Raido. "Ela não deve saber dos detalhes do caso."

"sim, senhora. Achamos melhor não contar o que discutimos pelo telefone."

"É melhor assim. Ela ficaria paranoica se soubesse."

"Com todo respeito, Tsunade-sama, com uma pessoa no pé dela o tempo todo, acho que também corre o risco de isso acontecer."

"Mas de todas as soluções ruins, essa ainda é a que eu considero a menos dolorosa." Disse Tsunade com finalidade, entrando no carro e partindo.

* * *

A feira de domingo do seu bairro estava menos movimentada com a noite se aproximando. Kakashi caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, passando pelas barracas de flores e quinquilharias para turistas, indo em direção à melhor parte: as comidas.

Chegando lá, ele parou entre uma barraca de churrasco e outra de bolinho de polvo. Ele pôs um dedo no queixo, tentando decidir qual comeria, quando mais um cheiro invadiu suas narinas.

Dobrando o corpo levemente para trás, ele enxergou na sua direita uma onde várias coisas fritas saiam de dentro do óleo quente para secar em uma grelha. Kakashi não era muito fã de frituras, mas o cheiro e a aparência de um tempurá o fizeram abrir uma exceção.

Ele pediu uma porção para a senhora que estava à frente da barraca, "Hai! É pra já!" E sentou-se em um dos vários bancos vagos na lateral.

"Você aceita beber alguma coisa?" Disse o rapaz que trouxe seu pedido.

"Chá mate, por favor."

Kakashi pegou um par de hashis do dispenser na sua frente, e dividiu-os. Mas antes de agradecer pela comida, seu celular vibrou. Ele rapidamente repousou os hashis e tirou o aparelho do bolso da calça.

_Finalmente_.

* * *

E finalmente introduzi Kakashi na história! Mas ele já tinha aparecido uma vez... quem notou?  
Agora não vai demorar muito pra que eles se encontrem de vez.  
Lembrando que essa história é um slow burn: vou pôr lenha na fogueira, mas nem tanto assim. Sejam pacientes. :)

Continua!


End file.
